


The Magic of Mistletoe

by oceania



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceania/pseuds/oceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala is introduced to the magic of mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic of Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Magic of Mistletoe  
> Genre: Daniel/Vala Christmas Fluff: uabashedly silly and porny  
> Rating: Fearlessly NC-17  
> Warnings: None. Except may cause cavities

Vala bounced into Daniel’s office in a decidedly non-regulation outfit, having tied her standard issue shirt in a knot under her breasts and leaving her mid-drift bare. Daniel was struggling with a difficult translation that had been made even more difficult by the incompetent job that SG-9 had done with the rubbings. Hearing her singsong voice, he slammed his head down on his desk and hissed, “What NOW Vala?”

“Daniel, I am curious as to your planet’s customs with regard to a green plant with white berries that seems to be hanging in doorways all over the base. It seems that whenever I am standing under it someone, well some man to be precise--none of them anywhere near as attractive as you--will kiss me. Not that I am adverse to a little lip action here and there, especially if it were _here_ with you or _there_ with you, and certainly I _am_ the sexiest woman at the SGC, but this morning I was just standing in the doorway outside Sam’s office and all of a sudden a line formed. I asked Sam about it but she was laughing so hard, I came to ask you instead.”

Daniel’s lips were pressed into a thin line. Sam was definitely going to pay for this. Without looking up, he explained, “Mistletoe, Vala. It’s a pagan tradition that somehow worked its way into the Christian celebration of Christmas, which is ironic actually since the medieval church was rather like the Priors in their zeal to stamp out paganism, but as mistletoe is a plant that stays green all winter it was thought to possess magical powers and was often associated with sexuality or used as an aphrodisiac.”

“Ooooh, it’s a fertility ritual then. Kissing in the mid-winter equals babies at harvest time? How delightful! Tell me though, is _mating_ required of me now that I have been kissed by mmm…let me see, 25 different men…this morning?”

“Ah, no,” he sighed and finally looked up at her, his eyes locking on to her firmly toned stomach. “Vala, if you want to discourage the, how shall we say, “interest” of the men at the SGC and what I suspect is their rampant mistletoe ‘decoration’, you might consider untying your blouse and covering up a little; it’s December!”

“Am I distracting you darling?” She stepped closer to him and hitched herself up on his desk to sit right in front of him.

“Yes you are…I mean no, not your body…” he stammered, cleared his throat and blushed simultaneously, “but you _are_ keeping me from my work, so unless there is something else, can you find something to do? I really need to get these translations done.”

“These ones?” she purred while pulling them out from under her bottom, “I hope I haven’t crumpled them too much.”

“No, they’re fine…go away now.” She hopped down off his desk and suddenly he found his nose pressed up to her tummy. “Vala!” he grumbled and wheeled his chair back. “OUT!”

“Sam warned me you were really pissy at this time of year…. pity, we could definitely have fun with that sex plant of yours…”

“OUT!”

The next morning when Daniel arrived, he wasn’t at all surprised to find that every available nook or dark corner of the SGC sported a hanging bit of mistletoe. Someone had been very busy overnight. As he walked to his office, three different women caught him under mistletoe and after pointing up mischievously, kissed him full on the mouth. When he saw Sam walking towards him, he rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Sam, how is anyone going to get any work done with all this damn mistletoe hanging everywhere?”

“Daniel, for heaven’s sake, it’s Christmas Eve,” she teased before pointing up, leaning in, and planting a chaste kiss on his cheek. “Still bringing Teal’c and Vala to my place tomorrow for dinner?”

“Well, I guess we should just be thankful you aren’t doing the cooking since Jack is coming…” Daniel chuckled. Sam swatted him affectionately. “When’s he due in anyway?”

“He came last night actually,” she answered and then blushed deeply at her unintentional double entendre.

“Ah Sam? …Feeling awkward here…” Daniel laughed.

“What are your plans for tonight? Anything special?”

“Working. Think I’ll stay here though to avoid driving back in the morning to get T. and Vala.”

“You’re welcome to join Jack and I you know?”

“Again…. not gonna happen…but could you two get it out of your system before we all get there tomorrow?” As he walked away, a pretty nurse pointed up and launched herself at him, before capturing his lips in a pouty kiss. “Oomph…um…hello,” Daniel sputtered. He politely unwound her hands from around his neck before breaking into a sprint.

He opened his office door and slammed it behind him. Vala, looked up and smiled, “Darling, you look so flushed and breathless. Thinking of me _again_?”

“Just trying to find an island of sanity in this crazy place. What are you doing here so early?”

“Well Daniel, I _do_ have work to do occasionally and this is where I am supposed to do it but truthfully, I needed to escape the kissing madness out there too!”

“Well, you _are_ the sexiest woman at the SGC…isn’t that what you told me yesterday?”

“Blah blah blah Daniel. I do wish you would learn to tell the difference between when I am joking and when I am serious!”

“Okay, so be serious. Tell me something truthful, you know…as a Christmas present?”

“I already got you a present. Did you get me one?”

“I did,” Daniel smiled. “But you are being evasive. Be serious with me and maybe I’ll give you the gift tonight…”

Walking slowly towards him, she said in her most sultry voice “I _seriously_ think you are the sexiest _man_ at the SGC.” “And I _seriously_ want to make you scream my name when you…”

“Vala!” he cut her off, “It’s impossible for you isn’t it? To simply tell the truth about ANYTHING!” Vala exhaled loudly, crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. “Oh go ahead and pout Vala,” he groaned. “I have work to do.” They worked in stony silence for the rest of the day, neither accomplishing much, but both determined not to even glance at the other. Periodically Vala would sigh heavily, a little “humpf” noise providing him with audible proof of her frustration. Daniel found it rather amusing, although he made sure to keep his face even, sometimes scowling, as he listened to her.

At dinnertime, Vala pushed back her chair and headed swiftly towards the door. Without turning to face him, she said quietly, “Truthfully Daniel? I think about kissing you pretty much all the time.” She didn’t wait for a response.

Daniel sat in stunned silence, his cheeks burning. He breathed in deeply, his breath catching as he exhaled. “Wow,” he said to the room and rose on wobbly knees to follow her. He watched her navigating the hallway trying desperately to avoid mistletoe as he half-ran to catch up with her-- although he had no idea what he would say to her when he did. “Vala,” he called after her. She spun to look at him, “Wait…”

She stood stock-still and waited. “What now Daniel?”

Daniel looked up at the mistletoe that was hanging slightly to her right and, placing warm hands on her shoulders, moved her under it. He edged closer to her and whispered in her ear, “I think about kissing _you_ all the time too.” He kissed her then, tenderly, lips barely touching, before pulling back ever so slightly, and tugging at her bottom lip lightly.

She looked up at him, grey eyes filled with a mixture of amusement and bewilderment. “Well, _that_ was unexpected. More please….”

“Un-uh, one kiss only. That’s part of the mistletoe protocol Vala,” he teased. “And,” he added with a smouldering look, “if I kiss you again, I will have to have you in front of everyone.”

“Oh so suddenly you are a stickler for regulations?” she mocked sweetly. “Let’s grab dinner then. I’ll let you imagine exactly what I am planning on doing with you once we’re alone in your quarters.” She slowly ran her tongue over her lips. Daniel groaned.

The commissary was pretty empty, just a few enlisted men on their supper breaks and Teal’c. The Jaffa was enjoying a huge plate of traditional holiday fare: turkey, ham, potatoes, and carrots. He looked up in amusement as Daniel and Vala entered the room holding hands. “DanielJackson, ValaMalDoran—it is good to see you together at last.”

“What?” Daniel looked confused. Teal’c arched a single brow and looked at the couple’s hands, which were laced together. Vala quickly dropped Daniel’s hand and he shoved it into his pocket.

“Well Muscles, what do you suggest? You seem to have the entire menu on your plate. What’s good tonight?”

“It is remarkably tasty this evening. I am enjoying the ham exceedingly,” he replied between mouthfuls.

“I’ll bring you another plateful,” she giggled as Daniel marched her towards the servery. “Daniel, I’m so sorry about the hand thing,” she whispered. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“Vala, I am not embarrassed in the slightest. Oh look,” he pointed up, “mistletoe.” He pulled her in for a searing kiss. There was a smattering of applause when they pulled out of it. “I hope I’m making myself clear?” he laughed and squeezed her hand.

“Okay, yep…I think I’m getting it.”

“Time to let _your_ imagination run wild…” he murmured seductively in her ear. She gasped.

After dinner, they chatted over coffee with Teal’c. “So, do you want to watch a movie or something T.? I’m sure there are still some nuances remaining in _The Return of the Jedi_ that we haven’t yet discovered,” Daniel offered. He jumped when Vala kicked him under the table.

“As tempting as your offer is DanielJackson, I will be spending the evening alone, with Ishta. She’s due to arrive at any moment. SamanthaCarter invited her to join us tomorrow.”

“A double-date then maybe?” Vala suggested. Daniel returned the kick.

“Good night. We will see you in the morning.” Teal’c smiled broadly and slapped Daniel on the back as he left.

Daniel hauled Vala up from the table and ushered her toward the living quarters at a gallop. It was difficult to make any progress though as she insisted on being kissed under every bunch of mistletoe along the way. By the time they reached his quarters, he was nearing the desperation stage.

He fumbled with the door mechanism but finally managed to open it, despite the feel of Vala’s hands around his waist and the teasing of her long fingers against him. Once inside, they lunged at each other, kissing frantically and tugging off each other’s clothing with abandon. As their tongues sought each other, their hands caressed, groped, grabbed and stroked. They stumbled toward the bed and fell on it in an indecorous heap.

“Daniel?” Vala panted as they paused briefly for air, “as much as I would like to take this slow and fully demonstrate how very much I admire your body, I really just want you to fuck my brains out right now. Later, we can take it slow…that okay with you?”

“Hell yeah,” he growled and smothered her mouth with his own before beginning to kiss her neck and caress her breasts.

“Daniel, I meant NOW,” she grabbed his ass and pulled him inside her. He thrust into her with a moan. “God, you’re huge,” she giggled.

He laughed and thrust into her again. She shuddered beneath him. “I’ll stop if you want me to…”

She wrapped her legs around him, and pulled him even deeper into her. “No, s’good,” she moaned. “Now I think I requested to have my brains…oh god!” Daniel had suddenly picked up the pace, pounding into her hard and fast. Vala was quickly reduced to a whimpering mess as she clung to his hard body, her movements matching his own.

Her body thrummed with arousal and each powerful thrust pushed her closer to the precipice. Vala’s pussy became a tight knot of liquid fire that curled tightly around Daniel before she completely unravelled and screamed in release as the world went black and then bright white. When she heard Daniel’s groan, she knew he was there too and she marvelled at how she could feel every twitch and pulse of his cock as it erupted inside of her.

“Vala, god Vala…so good…love you…love you,” Daniel babbled away as they shuddered through the aftershocks.

She stroked his back and kissed his head as he collapsed onto her. They lay there inert for quite a while before she gently pushed him up and off of her. “Can’t breathe darling,” she gasped.

“Sorry, got kind of lost there for a moment.”

“You love me?”

“Huh?”

“Daniel, you said you loved me.”

“Well yeah, ‘course I do. Loved you for ages,” he smiled sheepishly.

“And you waited because?” she looked peevish.

“Didn’t know you loved me,” he yawned.

“I always have you stupid idiot!” she poked him in the ribs and smacked him on the thigh.

“Good,” he pulled her on top of him. “Because I’m not going anywhere. Now, can I give you your Christmas present?”

“You need to ask? Let me scoot across the hall and grab yours okay?” She pulled on her t-shirt and pants, sans underwear and bra and dashed out the door.

Returning a few minutes later with a wrapped package and a bundle of necessities: toiletries, clothing and a bottle of wine and some glasses.

“Wine?”

“Well yes, I thought we might like some tonight, even before you stuck your tongue down my throat. Good kisser by the way, very very good.” She leaned in and kissed him thoroughly.

“So, what did you get me?” he grinned ending the kissing abruptly. “I mean besides the most mind-blowing sex of my life?”

“I plan on blowing you, ah…your mind… later,” she teased.

“Promises, promises…now give me my present!” He looked like a little boy.

“It’s nothing really. You are impossible to buy for,” she gingerly handed him the gift. He ripped off the paper to reveal a leather bound field journal. It was beautiful, aged leather, clearly handmade. He ran his fingers over it, tracing the embossed initials on the cover, before unfastening the leather ties that held it closed. Inside, it was lined in suede and had places for various small tools and pens. Vala had included a beautiful gold fountain pen that was engraved with his initials. It was perfect.

“It’s refillable,” she said brightly.

“Huh?” Daniel continued to examine the book.

“The journal is refillable. I picked you up a few of the notebooks that fit inside. I noticed you had to leave your old one behind on P3X-409 when the natives attacked us.”

“Yes, yes I did,” Daniel responded absently.

“You don’t like it,” Vala’s voice was almost inaudible.

“God no Vala, I love it! It’s the most beautiful gift anyone has ever given me.” He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her passionately. “It’s perfect, so perfect…” he greedily kissed her again. Things quickly heated up and Vala felt Daniel’s hardness pressing into her bottom.

She broke the kiss and giggled, “Hold that thought Daniel. But can I open my gift now?” He laughed good-naturedly, flashing her his dimples as he unceremoniously picked her up and deposited her on the bed again. Vala watched him intently as he stood and strode across the room, and sighed, “Daniel, would it be shallow of me to tell you that you have the hottest body I have ever seen?”

“I thought you loved me for my mind,” he teased while bending over deliberately to pick up a piece of discarded clothing.

“Oh absolutely darling, love your mind; want to lick your body…. totally different you see?”

He returned with a little box and sprawled out invitingly on the bed. “Ah, I understand now; well feel free to let the licking begin!”

“First things first,” she reached for the little box, eyes bright with excitement. “I must say, I love this Christmas thing you Taur’i celebrate.” She tore open the wrapping and found a small blue velvet box inside. She slowly opened it and promptly burst into tears. It was a sapphire pendant, a large oval stone surrounded by twelve small diamonds. “Oh it’s so lovely Daniel,” she blubbered, “the most beautiful…” She threw herself into his arms.

“Hey, it wasn’t supposed to make you cry,” he said softly while he stroked her hair and held her tightly.

“I’m just…” she sniffled. “I don’t know…” He kissed her softly and she melted into him. “Daniel?” she breathed when he let her go.

“Vala?” he teased and began to suck gently on her neck while massaging her breast through her shirt.

“I love you,” she sighed.

 

Epilogue

The four of them arrived at Sam’s around 11:30 the next morning. Vala and Daniel were doing their level best to keep things normal but were failing miserably. They had eaten breakfast in his room and emerged, dishevelled and glowing, to meet Teal’c and Ishta an hour later than had been arranged. The drive over had been beset with furtive glances and unabashed sighs of contentment, that had Ishta giggling into Teal’c’s shoulder in the back seat.

When Samantha opened the door, she laughed merrily when she saw them. Vala’s face was red with whisker burn and Daniel had a goofy grin. Once they were settled in the living room, Sam turned to Jack and smiled, “It seems you were right Jack. The plan worked.”

“Yes, I can see that. Good thing too since it wasn’t an easy task getting all that mistletoe at this time of year. I had to call in a favour or two,” he laughed.

“YOU Jack?”

“All of us Daniel, all of us.”

“Et-tu, Teal’c?”

“Indeed. Merry Christmas DanielJackson.”


End file.
